Grants journal
by kittykatkitkat
Summary: Hear what Grant has to say when he goes to Cammie's house in Nebraska with his roommates and all Cammie's roommate are there. Companion Piece to Truth or Dare. Don't need to read T OR D but is suggested.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the only disclaimer I'm gonna do so listen up**

**Desclaimer: ****I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANY GALLAHER CHARECTERS. OR THE BOOKS.**

Dear book (i refuse to call you dairy at any costs)

I just brought you because it was a dare but I think this will be good I can tell you how much everyone annoys me I c`an tell you anything. But I should name you first what kind of name should I name you um... Giraffe nah um... I've got it sidekick. Ok so I was thinking I could get Zach back for this by getting him to go up to someone random in the street and ask if he had any tips for making out with his girlfriend I know I will be getting beat up while Cammie's grandparents are out and Zach and cammie will get me back in this game to. Ok I have to go now because I had 5 minutes of writing to you

Yours,

Grant Newman.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear sidekick,

Cammie's got a nick-name for Zach but he doesn't know it. The name is; Goode-for-nothing-smirking-idiot. I think it's pretty good(e) to be honest suits him perfectly but I know she loves him as much as she tries and denies in she is in love with him and he with her it's so cute. What did I just say ok I'm starting to talk like a girl that is not good. Shit I said all that out loud. Everyone are looking at me like and giving me a look that says you-shouldn't-have-said-that-I-thought-were-a-spy. Cammie and Zach gave me the same look that says WTF-you-are-delusional-man. And then it all went silent.

Yours,

Grant

**Like it hope so **

**kittykatkitkat**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear sidekick,

This truth or dare game has been going for ages (aka 1 day) and I have nearly hooked cammie and Zach up properly. I have locked myself up in a room encase I say everything out loud again. I still haven't been dared to kiss my British Bombshell yet. But I have dared the little shy Jonas to kiss Liz and they got a little too into the kiss. But not as much as Zach and Cammie when Cammie got her first dare I swear it looked like Zach was ready to take her into different room. I just called brake time while we are playing truth or dare. I am so hungry and so is Bex. G2G people are banging on the door

Yours,

Grant

**I will be publishing another story that relates to this story but there a little different and some of these entries will be on the same day. **

**Kittykatkitkat **


	4. Chapter 4

Dear sidekick,

Cammie went missing during the brake for truth or dare. Zach is going crazy with worry even though he doesn't show it he won't talk to anyone so that's how I know. All the girls are also beside themselves with worry but there showing it unlike Zach. Cams grandparents have contacted the police. Her grandpa is in the woods searching for her apparently she goes in there all the time usually to think. She also knows them like the back of her hand. I think there like the passageways in Gallaher some many places and things to find. Well g2g go everyone has to go into town to fill out reports **(A/N i don't really know if you need to fill out reports)** of what happened c ya.

**Heyy guys its nearing end of semester so I have heaps of homework and tests so I might not be able to update as often but i will try 2 update at 2 times a week at the least (unless my laptop gets taken off me need repairing ect.) **

**kittykatkitkat**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear sidekick,

Cam's grandfather found her horse in the woods apparently its name was buttercup and also cammie named her, herself I am going to tease her so much about that when we get back. I am not locking myself up in a room this time I think I have enough self-control not to say things out loud any more. Cammie's grandparents haven't told Mrs Morgan yet, there afraid that she won't let Cammie come to Nebraska anymore. Everyone (the spies in the house) thinks that it was COC it probably was. I just hope Cammie thinks of a way to get out of there before any harm comes to her for everyone's sakes.

Grant :P


	6. AN

**A/N**

**I'm putting grants journal on a little postpone i want to get ahead in truth or dare so it won't be spoiled please forgive me **

**kittykatkitkat**


End file.
